Bittersweet love song
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Seres hears someone playing music, she follows it curious... Its a stand alone from my other Hellsing story, so contains an OC if confused.


Seres wandered the halls, her mind adrift in the confusions of what she was to do with her life when a sound drifted to her. It was far away but for her ears and the stone corridors that meant little, following it as quietly as possible, falling in love with each and every note that was song forwards by the instrument.

Trying hard to identify the instrument she turned another corner and the sounds tripled in volume.

It was a cello, with two other cello's and a violin…

'Who round here plays an instrument?' Wandered Seres as she moved slower, reducing her noise completely and listening to the slow and beautiful music. It was a mix of slow and whimsical, with harsh and emotion-felt, it reminded her of some of the songs that had been made popular when her father was her age.

Rock songs that spoke of love, freedom and following your own path, without any of the profanity or pathetic weepiness of today' rock genre. They had spoken to her once, not long after she had lost her mother and father and had asked to keep some of there belongings.

The main cellist began a wonderful solo part with the others leading back parts and Seres felt tears come to her eyes.

Vampires emotions, her master had told her, are so much stronger than human emotions and can sometimes even carry those around them away with them. The music spoke of long years alone, of longing for someone to understand and share them, of a love that was not shared…

Finding the door at last, Seres crept up and looked threw the gap of light that was coming from within. Before her, surrounded by many floating candles giving him a glowing aura, Alacard was sat with an amazingly crafted wooden cello before him, his long fingers moving up and down the strings as his other arm moved the bow to produce the most beautiful music she had ever heard.

Behind Alacard, three more cellos played themselves in thin air as Alacard took his pleasure between caressing or attacking the strings before him.

His eyes were shut but that had never meant a thing before, Seres knew, but this time Alacard seemed wholly focused on his music. It was not gothic, it was not dark as people perceived music to be normally; and, as she watched Drake walked over to Alacard, a violin in hand before joining in.

Barely moving as the new instrument joined in, Alacard changed the music slightly and lifted his head, eyes still shut as Drake opened his mouth and began;

"_I'm giving up the ghost of love_

_And a shadow's cast on devotion"_

Alacard continued, his deep rich voice mixing well with the lighter built dragons.

"_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation."_

Together they sang as the music wrapped around them, filling the night time world and the mansion as it flowed threw the walls. Seres felt her tears flow down her cheeks as they sang togther, "_Break this bittersweet spell on me, Lost in the arms of destiny."_

Continuing to play they moved from word to word, line to line, playing like brothers lost in the love of the same woman.

"_Bittersweet,"_ crooned Drake

"_I won't give up, I'm possessed by her."_ Purred Alacard, his fingers caressing the strings, a whisper running over the music from the invisible players, _"she will be mine."_

"_I'm bearing a cross, she's turned into my curse!"_ Drake followed him.

Together they sang once more, "_Break this bittersweet spell on me, Lost in the arms of destiny…"_

Changing the play once more, a more longing note entering the music as Seres felt her heart melt in a way she had not known since the breaking of the Master/Fledgling bond.

"_Bittersweet! I want you, oh!"_ Sang Alacard, his un-dead heart seeming to poor from ever note.

"_How I wanted you…"_ Chorused Drake softly, the violin under his chin.

Alacard spoke again, "_And I need you, oh!"_

"_How I needed you…"_ Replied Drake once more, the music seeming to calm and slow, the moment slowly fading before they both stopped, letting only the invisible players continue as they sang together.

"_Break this bittersweet spell on me,_

_Lost in the Arms of destiny,_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me,_

_Lost in the arms of destiny,_

_Bittersweet…"_

Seres gasped softly from her spot by the door, as Drake and Alacard looked at one another in the candle lit room. "Its been a while since you played with such heart old friend," whispered Drake wiping away a tear himself.

"Yes," whispered Alacard, his mind seeming far away from him. "I can't help it, she makes me want to do the stupid things you hear of, when a man claims he is in love."

Drake smiled, a hand reaching out and resting on the seated vampires shoulder in comfort from one immortal being to another, "she is never going to fade away friend, but she could wander away if you are not careful…"

Alacard nodded and stood up, moving towards the door, making Seres' mind instantly fill with panic and teleport to her room. "I thought I could sense her here when we were playing…" Murmured Alacard as he opened the door to look before shutting it again.

Seres lay on her coffin bed, her mind filled with the music of her master, as her heart questioned who he was singing about.

------ ------- -------

The song is Bittersweet by Apocalyptica.

I was listening as I was writing my main Hellsing story and couldn't help writing this little chapter. It could fit in anywhere after Drakes appearance…


End file.
